Austin
Appearance and Personality Austin is a student at The Academy. He is a teenager who is five foot nine inches with black curly hair, a tan complexion, and dark pitch black eyes. Austin tries to be a nice person for the most part. Alas, this personality trait is overshadowed by his meticulous nature and nonconformity. However, if you dare cross him, he has a dark side...a really bad dark side. It's hard for most people to understand understand him on a personal level or for some, even get along with him, due to his quirkiness. He can be a bit demanding when given the right time, and is rather meticulous when it comes to getting things done, making sure it is as perfect as it can be. He is highly ambitious, and can frustrate people due to his high expectations. Due to this, he can be very hard to work with, due to his "My way or the highway" approach he displays. When it comes to groups, he's not afraid to step in as the leader, finding most people to be too inept, though there are some exceptions to this and trusts very few people other then himself to fulfill this leadership role. He tends to have trust issues with people in general and shuts most people out of his life due to his somewhat troubled past. He is also very competitive and is incredibly merciless to his adversaries. Despite being a bit harsh sometimes, Austin can be a good person at heart once you really get to know him. To people who don't treat with like trash...anyways. Sure, he is a jerk, but he secretly desires friendship and devotion. He can be sarcastic, pessimistic and a bit lazy, but he is also intelligent and tries to help his friends. He is very misunderstood, and is seen as frustrating. Past (Time Before The Academy) Austin's life was a rollercoaster. Born as the only child, Austin had a hard time connecting with people and was diagnosed with autism at the age of two. The diagnoser believed that he would never talk. His strict parents were devastated but his family fully managed to help him talk. Despite this, his parents didn't really do that much throughout his childhood. When Austin entered school, he was bullied throughout most of his school-life, if not all of it. At first, he was a major pushover who would do anything for them to get out of his misery. However, the bullies didn't budge and it became more and more repetitive as time went on. Austin constantly got abandoned in the playground and was constantly taken advantage of by many of his peers. Constantly being forced to move around, Austin was forced to adapt to many different, and sometimes unpleasant environments, though this will later help him in life. After elementary school, he couldn't take his pushover role far enough anymore and his limits was pushed. Hince, he started closing off people and the ones he did open up too, eventually left him or betrayed him, increasing his distrust and paranoia. Due to the infamy he had gained in middle school, he was randomly selected to train in the ROTC Boot Camp, where he met Ryker, his training commander. They ended up becoming good friends, and overtime, Austin emulated Ryker's arrogant persona, causing Austin to even more detested then Ryker. However, they both constantly took advantage of each other, taking each other for granted without any of them realizing it. When Ryker backstabbed him when Austin became too "powerful" for him to handle, Austin had the last straw and called it quits for ROTC boot camp, before attempting to return back to Earth, only to be kidnapped into the Academy, to his great dissatisfaction. Austin had currently developed a deep hatred for Ryker for his brutality and the things he has done, although Austin wasn't that much different before. They are now rivals and are extremely competitive with each other. Austin swears revenge on Ryker and will go beyond any length to get revenge. Since his clash with Ryker, Austin has befriended Haley, a somewhat new ROTC cadet amateur that Austin himself instructed shortly before his conflict with Ryker commenced. Austin has tried his best to keep her away from Ryker's influence and teach Haley the good contrary to Ryker's style of teaching. Category:The Academy Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Austikinz Category:Living Category:Student Category:Anti-Hero Category:Major Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Earth Category:User